Jugando a los dados
by Ale W
Summary: Naruto y Hinata juegan a los dados a sus escasos 8 años de edad. One-shot


Hola bueno pues les traigo un pequeño one-shot Naruhina, utilizo los personajes de la serie, a los ocho años

Aclaración: utilizo los personajes de la serie a los ocho años.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece y solo escribo por ocio y no por otra cosa.

**.:Jugando a los dados:.**

-¡Hinata!-gritaba un hermoso pequeño de ojos azules, mientras corría hacía su compañera levantando una mano para saludarla.

-Ehh..Naruto-kun-tartamudeaba la pequeña Hinata, mientras volteaba a ver a avergonzada a su compañero.

-¡Mira Hinata!, estaba jugando con Shikamaru a los dados, pero él se fastidio de ganarme y se fue sin ellos..¿Quieres jugar?-preguntaba el pequeño.

-Etto..yo no sé como jugar-admitió tímida Hinata juntando sus dos pequeños dedos índices.

-No te preocupes yo te enseño, me costo trabajo aprender, pero creo que ya lo tengo en la palma de mis manos-dijo él, mientras le mostraba sonriente sus manos a Hinata, mientras ella se sonrojaba y le sonreía.

-Anda juega conmigo-suplicó Naruto.

-E-esta bien..-convencida la pequeña Hinata se sentó en el suelo mientras Naruto la seguía y se sentaba enfrente de ella, el pequeño niño tiro los dados en el suelo dejando ver algunos signos, que no eran números.

-No son de números-susurró Hinata observando los pequeños dados enfrente de ella.

-No, eso lo hace más divertido-decía Naruto mientras sostenía un dado en su mano.-Mira, creo que si haces tres de estos-dijo mostrándole una carita azul-se hacen diez puntos...si caen tres de estos-mostraba la cara negra- pierdes los diez puntos...jaja me salieron muchos de estos cuando jugaba con Shikamaru-admitió Naruto mientras ponía una manita en su nuca.

-Jiji-reía divertida la pequeña Hinata.

-Bueno, si te salen los rojos, ganas cien puntos y si te sale un corazón ganas cincuenta puntos, pero si te sale esta cosa verde, ganas el juego-explico serio el pequeño Uzumaki, mientras veía detenidamente la pequeña mancha verde en el dado blanco.

Hinata lo miro detenidamente, sonrojada y tímida, era de las pocas veces que Naruto le hablaba, normalmente solo le hablaba para pedirle la tarea o para disculparse por haberla golpeado mientras perseguía a Chouji. Pero esta vez estaba sentada en el suelo de la academia con Naruto enfrente y jugando a los dados.

-Pero para subirle la emoción-dijo Naruto sacando del trance a la Hyuuga.-Si yo gano, harás lo que te pida, y si tu ganas yo haré lo que me pidas-dijo Naruto observando a Hinata, quien asintió levemente roja mientras desviaba la mirada hacía los arbustos.

-Seguro me pedirá la tarea-pensó triste y melancólica, quién se empezaba a lamentar haber aceptado el juego.

Empezaron el juego, Naruto había tomado practica al haber jugado con Shikamaru, pues llevaba ya cien puntos en el bolsillo, mientras que la pequeña Hinata solo llevaba veinte puntos, a lo largo de la primera ronda, a veces Naruto gritaba de emoción al ver que seguía ganando puntos o se enojaba con los dados por no darle una cifra más alta; Hinata solo se dedicaba a observarlo detenidamente, sonrojada por supuesto, tiraba sin conciencia, solo lo hacía como un robot... perdida en esos grandes ojos azules y la linda carita de Naruto. Grababa en la mente las cada expresión que hacía él, era la primera vez que lo tenía muy cerca de su pequeño y frágil cuerpo, que le invitaba a hacer algo divertido con él, era su amor de la infancia, que perduraría hasta hacerse madura y pudiera confesarle lo que sentía por él. Ese amor que de pequeños es una gran ilusión.

De repente se quedaron callados, Naruto miraba los dados, examinándolos y creyendo la cifra que había salido.

-Vaya Hinata...no eres muy buena jugando porqué ¡¡Gané!!-gritaba alegre el pequeño Naruto mientras se levantaba de su respectivo lugar y empezaba a festejar su gran victoria.

-Felicidades...Naruto-kun-decía Hinata, que volvía a juntar sus dedos índices y bajaba la mirada avergonzada.

-Hey...todavía me debes algo ¡eh!-reclamaba Naruto mientras pasaba uno de sus pequeños dedos por su nariz.

Todo se quedo en silencio, Hinata empezaba a preguntarse porqué Naruto no le había pedido la tarea. Subió su inocente mirada para buscar alguna respuesta, encontrándose con el rostro de Naruto a poca distancia de ella; se empezó a poner nerviosa y se quedo petrificada.

Pronto Naruto cerró esos hermoso ojos azules y se acercó a Hinata, quién abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y abrió un poco sus pequeños labios rosas; Naruto le beso tímidamente la comisura de los labios, dándole así el primer beso a Hinata, quien cerro los ojos de golpe, esperando que no fuera un sueño. Él solo quería un beso, por eso se dedico a ponerle atención a Shikamaru, tenía que retar a la pequeña Hyuuga a un juego de dados y así ganarle para robar esos hermosos labios...Y salió victorioso; justo como en el juego.

Separo sus labios de los de ella, mientras los dos abrían poco a poco sus ojos.

-Na..Naruto-kun-susurró todavía entre sueños Hinata.

-¡Naruto! ¡Devuélveme mis dados! ¡Eres un problemático!-gritaba Shikamaru a lo lejos, rompiendo así esa pequeña burbuja que habían creado esos dos pequeños, Naruto volteo a ver a Shikamaru quien corría hacía ellos.

-Lo siento Hinata, ¡Pero quisiera volver a jugar contigo!-gritó Naruto mientras se iba corriendo con lo dados, dejando a la tierna Hinata sentada absorta en sus pensamientos, sonrojada y apenada.

-Gracias...Naruto-kun-susurró ella.

Fin

Hola!..

Bueno pues les traigo un pequeño One-shot Naruhina que se me ocurrió en clase de Español mientras jugaba a los dados con mis compañeros; no me dieron un beso...de hecho yo tuve que dar dinero porque de eso se trataba la apuesta ¬¬.

Espero les haya gustado y quisiera saber que les pareció. Es mi primer one-shot Naruhina .

Adios!

¿Reviews?


End file.
